Retrograde
by Tony Marker
Summary: My first fan fiction. It is set in Tales from the Borderlands Episode 5, after Helios crashed.


A few hours after the fall of Helios, and the destruction of Gortys.

'Helios was gone. Vaughn was gone. Loaderbot was gone. Fiona was gone. Gortys was gone. Not to mention one of my arms was gone.' Rhys hesitated, 'Sasha.. was gone.'

'What am I supposed to do now?' Rhys thought. He was all alone now, the last person he saw was Jack, and now he's dead (again). The only thing Rhys thought to do is to go back to the Atlas facility where they found Gortys.

He had one thing on his mind, Sasha. Sasha was everything to him. The young Hyperion middle manager had relationships in the past, but Sasha was someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He remembers the moments they had together: the pinkie promise, their lighthearted conversations, the biodome...

"The biodome! That's where I'll go instead! Maybe they're there, waiting for me."

Rhys traveled to the, now deserted but still beautiful, biodome. He searched everywhere, but ,to no avail, he found no one there, just the memories. Rhys decided to change his clothes (including his beloved skag skin shoes). He found a nice looking Atlas uniform. Rhys painstakingly left the biodome and continued with his original plan.

Transition to Fiona and Sasha

"What now sis? Gortys is gone. Loaderbot is gone. Who knows where the hell Rhys went..." Sasha said with disappointment. "I don't know. We could try looking for Rhys." Fiona said trying to cheer up Sasha.

"We could go to the biodome! Maybe he's waiting for us there!" Sasha said with some enthusiasm. Fiona couldn't deny that it was a good plan, after all, she would've gone there herself.

The sisters reached the biodome, all they found was a pair of skag skin shoes, and a used Hyperion uniform. Sasha knew he was here, somewhere. She and Fiona searched the entire biodome, but couldn't find their Hyperion companion. Sasha found a patch of familiar blue flowers. She immediately thought of Rhys, she thought of how she didn't get to tell him goodbye.

Fiona found her sister, crying softly with a flower in her hand. "What's wrong Sasha?" Fiona asked not knowing what else to do. "This is the flower Rhys gave me a few days ago. He was such a goofball about it to." Sasha said with tears in her eyes.

Fiona knew there was something going on between them, but she didn't think their bond was this strong. "Hey Sasha, I uh found a stun baton. You think it's Rhys'?"

Rhys felt like he had forgotten something at the biodome, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He went back to the biodome and saw a familiar looking caravan. He didn't think much of it at the time, and continued inside. 'I could've sworn I left my baton next to my old shoes'. He searched every loot crate, every locker. "Where the hell did my baton go? This is worse then when I lost my shoe, stupid rack hive." Rhys said, as he continued to search the biodome.

"Fi, what if Rhys comes back and thinks we left him on Helios?" Sasha worried. Fiona didn't realize that, "Chances are, he comes back and winds up finding us and ends up just being overjoyed to see us." "I guess that makes sense, hopefully he finds us..." Sasha said with a little bit if hope. She had put the flower in her hair the same way Rhys did, and clutched the stun baton. Fiona looked on, she didn't really like the idea of Rhys' and her sister together, but she saw the look in Sasha's eyes when she mentions Rhys. She can tell how much Rhys means to Sasha.

Rhys didn't know where to look anymore. He saw a patch of blue flowers in the distance, and started to head towards it. He remembers when he gave Sasha the flower, the look in her beautiful green eyes, the adorable smile she would give him. He doesn't care about the vault anymore, he doesn't care about his stun baton either. He just cares about Sasha.

"Hey, Sasha? We can't sit around here forever. We have to go back to Hollow Point." Fiona said. "And then what sis? What are we gonna do when we get there? Start over? Fuck that. You can go back if you want, but I'm waiting for Rhys." Sasha said with a passion. Fiona got upset by this, but she didn't want to leave her sister behind. Sasha just stared at the stun baton, wondering where Rhys was.

Sasha didn't like Rhys at first (mostly because of, you know, working for Hyperion) but he slowly grew on her. She loved the way Rhys would "flirt" with her, she loved his stupid jokes, she loved his bright, warm smile. Rhys was 1000x better than August in her eyes.

Rhys could hear talking, it was getting louder, two females. He still couldn't see them. 'Two females, a caravan. Put the pieces together dummy.' "Sasha?! Fiona?!", Rhys had shouted. " Is that you?!"

"Do you hear something Fiona? Sounds a little uncertain, a little wimpy?", Sasha asked. "Probably Rhys." "Do you see him anywhere?" Sasha said with a little bit of hope. "Rhys! Where are you?! Say something you big knucklehead!"

"I'M OVER HERE!" Rhys shouted.

"NO SHIT!" Sasha shouted back.

"Hey I think I see you!" Rhys shouted"

Rhys was ecstatic about finding Sasha. Sasha was on cloud 9. Fiona was uncertain about whether or not to barf. Rhys gave Sasha the best one-armed hug he possibly could. The couple broke into tears of joy when the bodies met.

"Oh god Rhys, what happened to your arm?" Sasha asked.

"I kinda had to destroy it, and my Echo-Eye to kill Jack." Rhys summarized.

"I'm so sorry Rhys. This wouldn't have happened if we left together." Sasha said with some regret.

"Don't worry about it Sasha, all that matters is that were together now." reassured Rhys. "Fiona isn't gonna kill me is she?"

"Just get over here ya big dork." Sasha said with a slight giggle.

The two exchanged lips at the same spot Rhys gave Sasha the flower. The two were in a simultaneous state of bliss.

"I missed you so much Sasha."

"I missed you too Rhys, just promise not to leave me again."

"Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise."


End file.
